Where no one goes
by FalconMage
Summary: POV of Toothless during the final battle. Just felt like doing something like this since I've done the same for the first. Disclaimer are stated in the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from the movie How To Train Your Dragon 2 and this story is a major spoiler for those who has yet to watch the movie. This is just a point of view (POV) of Toothless during the final battle. I just felt like I would do another as I've done with the first movie franchise.

And the same goes with the title of this story.

* * *

Where no one goes

* * *

"Toothless! What's gotten in to you?"

To me, those words were hanging in mid-air and all I could hear and listen was the unnerving screech that came louder and louder, up to the point of smashing reality altogether.

"Toothless!"

His voice was loud and blatant and yet, was unable to acknowledge his cries and pleas to stop whatever I was about to do. I tried my best, very much I did but whatever consciousness that I had left in me was beginning to fade and all I could hear was the hypnotizing voice of the alpha. My head throbbed in pain, trying my best to push it out but it was pointless. Everything began to fade away and my vision blurred. Yet, I tried to fight that voice off.

"What has he done to you?" Hiccup cried out loud and tried to close in the gap but I was much too dangerous for the human to touch. My body moved and without knowing what was happening, I sat there in fear and obedience. Sat rooted to the ground, I was nothing more than a puppet.

Everything was happening way too fast. Despite the alpha having total control over my body, I was still conscious in mind and soul but not body. He owned me but my effort to tune that voice out was to no avail.

_You are mine to control, little one._

"No! You are not my rider!" I cried out in mind, valiantly trying to push the intruder out.

_Who are you to defy me?_

"It does not matter who you are! You are not Hiccup!"

_Why would you want to be ridden so badly? This human that you have as a rider is merely a puppet to us. We are much more superior to these puny humans and we dragons are the one and only true ruler of this land._

"It does not matter who these humans are but they are loyal species. You do not understand the mutual feeling that a rider and dragon has and never will. Get out of my mind!"

_Mmph! It does not matter. What you are now is just a pawn of mine. I am your alpha and you shall obey, whether you like it or not._

I was nothing more than a puppet by now and as my eyes turned shallow and dark, the outside world meant nothing to me but then, his command came. I couldn't help it but turned to face the human, my rider, Hiccup and I watched in horror from the back of my mind as fear overcame his humanoid face.

"Toothless, what has he done to you. W-What are you doing? Toothless!" Hiccup backed away and was trapped behind an icy rock with no way of escape. There was nothing left to do but he tried to keep me calm and compose; that wasn't going to happen.

_Kill him. Kill that human._

No! I couldn't do it! I mustn't! "Don't make me do this! Please! I beg of you! Please!"

_Silence! Why are you so persistent about this human! We are far more superior to these creatures and our instinct tells us to seek these humans and destroy them for who they are. Don't you remember how they killed our kind in the old days? Destroying our beloved land and plundering the bounty that we have sought? Don't you remember how our ancestors suffered?!_

"This is not of my concern as the time is now. What happened in the past has nothing to do with me. Please, don't do this to me. Don't!" I was crying on the inside and no one knew about it. My mouth opened wide and I could feel the heat of flame building up deep within my bowels, slowly charging up for a good dragon blast. As the flame rose, I continued to banter off that voice of the alpha, trying to take over my consciousness but the harder I fought back, the harder it was to keep the alpha from taking over my body.

_The time is now. Fire away._

And it happened all too fast. With a breath of fire that dwelled deep within my being, I let lose a burning flame of death and it shattered my heart as I watched in horror. The flames burst and exploded, signaling how powerful my powers were and rocks shattered about, scattered all over the place and there was nothing more I could do but stay rooted to the ground.

_It is done. I have no use of you._

The alpha released his binds from my body and I was finally conscious, able to move on my will but I was nowhere near happy about it. I closed my eyes and willed it to stop. Everything that happened in that blink of an eye, that powerful blast, I truly wished that it didn't happen but it did. Sadness welled deep within and I could hear the cries of my rider, screaming and yelling 'dad'.

Wait… Hiccup? Dad? Did I just… what have I done! I opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was the chaos that ran amok in this icy glacier. Dragons flew everywhere and the human enemies flocked around us, trapping every single one of my dragon brethren. With mouth agape, I could no longer stand this monstrosity. Humans and dragons were supposed to work together and live in harmony but this, this is absurd.

But what lay by my side was something that I could never in a million years imagined. There lay Stoick, Hiccup's beloved father and head of the village of Berk, motionless with nary a breath of him. Lifeless body with nothing more than a peaceful mind… he was gone. And I did this, I killed Stoick the Vast. It was me! Almighty Thor, this couldn't be! I moved closer and nuzzled against his hanging arm but what came next took me completely off guard.

"Go away! Go away!" Hiccup roared and shoved me off.

H-Hiccup? Why… I'm sorry… Hiccup…

"Hiccup! You know as well as I do that it wasn't his fault." His mother quickly came to my rescue but it wouldn't soothe his heart. Instead, his cold eyes continued to stare down on me, gaze searing right into my body and soul and I could no longer look at him in the eyes. Despite my efforts, he wanted nothing more to do with me. My heart was shattered in a million pieces and a part of me actually died when I looked at him.

I did this… I was the one who took the life of Stoick.

_Yes… yes you do, traitor…_

That voice! That voice that controlled my very being and forced the fires of death to reign to the humans. What do you want! Look what you made me do!

_Puny dragon. You did what needed to be done. You cannot let that poor excuse of a human to control you. What will your ancestors say when they saw you like this._

"And what about you? You are a hypocrite. You bow down to the man that roars at you and you obeyed his every whim." I retaliated with teeth seething at the alpha.

_This is merely a minor setback. Yes, it may be true that he is currently controlling me but the honest truth is, I allowed him to do as so. One would think from the outside that this is ridiculous but I have other plans. I merely needed his help to gain control of the dragons and figure out where the 'ex' alpha was._

"What?"

_Night Fury… the unholy offspring of lightning and death. You may be the one and only Night Fury around and yet, you do not wish to find a mate but to be with the human for all eternity. What a pathetic dragon you are._

"This human is trustworthy and my best friend! I doubt you'd know the meaning of friendship since you were buried deep in the ocean for years."

_Yes, that may be true but look where I am now. You now bow down to me._

With that, my body turned and everything went dark and blank. My eyes reverted deep inside and the only thing that came to mind was pure draconic instinct; to kill and obey.

_Now you are mine to control. Come, dragon._

My wings started flapping and slowly but surely, I was taking off but was pulled down when I couldn't get enough momentum. My tail was still dysfunctional and without Hiccup, I wouldn't fly at all. I fell and my body forced itself to get back up. My draconic cries came to attention and each time I tried to get back up in the air, I dropped like a boulder, unable to get back up again. And finally, that man came. With a stomp of his foot, I was down on the icy ground, face buried under the very sole of his boots.

"You are mine now."

He got on top of me and somehow, he managed to ride me. Soon, we took off and that was the last that I would have seen of Hiccup and his father.

"Please… don't do this. Let me go… Hiccup needs me."

_Don't you get it? He doesn't want you anymore. Can't you see how frustrated he was when you tried to get closer? Don't you see where you stand now?_

"That's because you forced me in to it!"

_Hmmph. Doesn't matter. Now, he hates you. Tell me, my dear obedient Night Fury, where is your value of friendship now? Friendship does not last forever. Yes, you may be right about one thing. I do not know anything about this 'friendship value' but I do know one thing, you are your own dragon. If you do not hunt and care for yourself, you will die. _

"You are wrong. You have not lived until you've found the perfect one that will have your back no matter what the circumstances are. Let me go!" At this point, I was trying to fight back but alas, the alpha dragon was far stronger than I anticipated. I tried, for better or for worse, to claim my own body back. Hiccup always did say that the mind was stronger than the body and I wanted to prove that right.

_Unholy offspring, Night Fury, do not fight it. You will be mine to control and until we settle the score with this dragon rider, you will do as I please. How about we establish a value of friendship, hrm?_

"Why would I want to have a friend like you? You are just as heartless as Bludvist and you want my heart? I don't think so."

_My oh my… you're a persistent one. No matter, you will obey, no matter what the circumstances are._

And that was that. I was nothing more than a mere puppet, one that was designed to destroy and to make it worse, Bludvist was on me. I have sworn to myself that I would not let anyone else to ride me except Hiccup and a few acceptable friends but that sacred oath is no longer valid. If I could weep, I would have wept grievously. After a few miles of flying, we finally reached to the shores of Berk. From a distance, I could watch the villagers play about with their dragons but they were about to be visited by a flock of crazed dragons with one gigantic alpha.

With a single command of the alpha dragon, the dragons that lay residence in Berk flocked away from their beloved masters and headed right towards their new master. Their eyes were deep and dry, just like the rest of us.

_Night Fury, there is more to it than just being a creature of beauty where we call ourselves dragons. We are ferocious creatures, intelligent, far superior and most of all, domineering of the human. Yet, all you care about is friendship._

If I could have chomped on his neck, I would. And from there on, destruction came. The powerful alpha let lose a gust of icy breath and covered the village with frost, short and deathly pinnacles of it lay waste on to the land. Imagine the horrors that befell upon the villagers. Most of them ran out from their beloved homes and sought to find shelter in whatever place that they could find. Several men and women, carrying their innocent children, ran amok and tried to protect themselves, all while listening to the cackling laughter of Bludvist.

"Your dragons are gone and with Stoick dead, there is no one else to protect you. You should have listened to me when I came and offered my services years ago. Now, you pay the price." His teeth seethed and gave another command to the alpha, which he obeyed.

_This is the village that your rider lives, I wonder what would happen if his lovely home was destroyed._

With that, he allowed for another breath and practically covered half of the village with ice, shattering homes in its wake and thank Thor that nobody was in them.

"Alpha, please, stop this madness. This is not how an alpha rules over dragons. An alpha must be respected by all but you're completely the opposite." I spoke with sadness and remorse.

_Night Fury, I do not intend to be a weakling like the previous alpha dragon. I am not like him and neither are you. You are better than that. Why go to the length of having a human ride you?_

"Because…" I choked for that very moment but I finally found the answer, "Because I go where no one goes."

_Where no one goes?_

"Yes, where no one goes. There are many dragons out there but how many has gone to the length of having such an amazing human to be by their side? Albeit, it was unheard off and if this sorry tale was told amongst the older dragons, it would be a shame but I did. I am not like any other dragons, I am a Night Fury and I believe that humans and dragons were meant to be together."

_Which means nothing to me._

"Because you have not gone where no one goes. I stop for no one and I move forward in time so I could live for now and live forever. Our life is short in this world and what you do now would reflect on your happiness. I go where no one goes and stop for no one and I will definitely not stop for you!"

_Brave words but without a value._

"My value of friendship,"

I knew he was there and I knew he would come. My heart says he would never abandon me and my instincts were right. "Toothless!"

_What?!_

"That is my best friend. Something that you will never know or learn. A place where you will never go."

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried, "It's me, buddy,"

"You are persistent, I'll give you that," Bludvist said with hatred in his voice.

"Give me back my dragon," the boy glared at him fiercely but came back down to my muzzle, gently grazing like he meant every single word that he said, "Toothless, it's me, buddy, please, come back to me."

Bludvist stifled a guffaw, thoroughly amused at how absurd this could be. "He is under the command of the alpha and no one but please, go ahead. I would like to see you try."

Hiccup took that as a challenge and quickly came to my rescue. He knew what to do and I believed in him. He believed in me but the only thing between us was my will to have him. I concentrated as much as possible and blocked away the alpha's commanding waves. Somehow, I managed to break through the madness and came back to my senses for that one split second.

_Impossible! No one has done that before!_

"Alpha… like I said, you cannot break through me. The one and only dragon or human or anything for that reason that I would obey to, would be Hiccup. He is my best friend and you… are… not… going… to stop me!"

I took in a deep breath and tried breaking through once more. I actually felt a part of my body came to life and felt claws moving about. It was working and I gave it all; heart, body, soul and mind. I was with Hiccup.

_You killed his father; do you think he will accept you back? What more will you be but the murderer that killed his family? You will be portrayed as the dragon that took away the chief of his village and you could live with that? Night Fury, you are better off with me._

"And you are better off _without _me."

Hiccup came closer and his words were growing louder, the haze and blindness that shrouded my vision was beginning to clear but I could still feel those hypnotizing waves. Each time I broke through a single barrier, the alpha doubled its defenses but those weren't enough to hold me back. Eventually, I was at the edge and with a final push, I was out of it.

"Yeah! You go buddy!" Hiccup rejoiced as I smiled right back at him. His teenager face greeted me with joy and happiness and to be reunited back with my rider, it sent shivers down my spine.

_No! No one has done that before!_

"Alpha! Always remember this. Toothless, the Night Fury! We go where no one goes!" And with that, I shook Bludvist off from my back but started losing momentum.

I fall head first but Hiccup came along for the ride. He latched himself on to me and we survived a menacing drop, which didn't surprise me any longer. I looked at him from behind and we both smiled at each other. Yeah… we go where no one goes and this dragon is about to kick some Viking butt.

The battle was fierce and explosive. Everything was a blur but I needed to keep my head in the game and with a swoop in the air from left to right, we managed to keep both alpha and villainous Vikinig confused, it didn't take long before Hiccup managed to steer the man clear off from the alpha. I heard a blood curling cry as Bludvist fell and with him out of the way, it was down to one; which I would claim as my victory.

_Foolish dragon! You dare retaliate against your alpha?_

"You think I'm scared? You think I'm shaking under my hide? Only a fool would bow down to you and that, I am not."

_Heed my words, Night Fury, you shall suffer in this very life!_

Words meant nothing to me but somehow, I let my guard down. I saw Hiccup falling off from the alpha's body and before he knew what was happening, the dragon prepared himself for a powerful blast of ice. No, I wasn't going to let that happen and if I were to die from protecting my rider, so be it.

_Night Fury! Look at your rider! See him suffer my wrath! For he shall die! _

History was about to repeat itself and flashes of my first rescue of Hiccup whizzed before my very eyes. My body leaped into action and with lightning speed, I was able to reach Hiccup in time. Wings spread to prepare myself for any incoming damage but this was going to be worth it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my body around the boy and by then, I felt the icy cold wrath of the alpha as it ran down my spine. My body became cold, breath heavy with mist coming out of my mouth, my vision blurred for that very second but when it was cleared, the sight of Hiccup greeted me.

"…T-Toothless…?" Hiccup stammered.

We were trapped in a cone of ice, a prism of hardened glassy rocks and there was nowhere else to go; we were goners… and so was I. My draconic hide was tough enough that those sharp ends couldn't pierce through my body but any more pressure and I could bleed to death. Hiccup saw my painful expression and he held me close. "Toothless, I'm sorry. Please, don't go."

My dear rider… you and I are one and I shall never leave you alone. Even if I did, it was for the better and I would have died a noble death.

"You're my one and only buddy and I could never lose you. You are practically everything that I have left and nothing could have replaced your companionship. You are family… you are and shall always be mine."

I actually smiled as his words meant more than just that. Words could never expressed how loved I was and I was desperately trying to show that but Hiccup knew all too well what I am. My heart leaped with joy but there was more to that. Mouth agape and my fiery body began to ignite a flame of courage. With dragon flames building up deep within my being, I was ready to let lose. A surge of powerful energy ran through my senses and without knowing what was happening, my flames doubled in strength. Blue aura emitted from my mouth and with a powerful blast, the glass rocks that trapped both of us in was shattered into a million pieces.

_You escaped?_

"Alpha! I challenged you! To a battle! You and me! To see who the better dragon is. You think you're all powerful and mighty? Well, think again!" I roared defiantly and I was ready as I ever can.

_You may be a Night Fury but I am a much stronger dragon than you. Come! Let us duel!_

Thunderous roars shook the very mountains and I climbed to the edge of the hill, right at the end so I could get a better aim and view of my opponent. Big and tough, hide enough to sustain any powerful dragon blast but that wasn't going to stop me. One ball of fire came smashing in and the alpha backed away from that push. Another came and I waited for a counter attack.

The alpha charged up and before he could even let loose another hurricane of ice storm, I attacked once again; another and another, fiery and hot burning Night Fury blast shooting like never before. I roared to show dominance and claiming victory but the alpha was relentless, that much was expected.

_How dare you! Obey me!_

"Obey this!" A second and third and then a fourth blue fire came smashing. With that, his hypnotized skill came to an abrupt halt.

"Brothers and sisters! Listen to me! This isn't your alpha! You must resist and come to the other side. This is where you belong, in Berk! Where you will be loved and cared like any other creature would. All the alpha knows is to destroy. The sanctuary may be destroyed but you have another home here. Come with me!" I burst out louder than ever and it was working. One dragon after another came by my side and soon enough, the alpha had nothing more than himself as a herd; he had no family.

"Fight back! What are you doing! Fight back!" Bludvist screamed and ordered the alpha once again.

_Human! _

"This human is just like you," I gave a deathly glare towards him, "Wants nothing more than to destroy. Get out of Berk and don't ever come back here again!"

_Night Fury!_

This time, I had an arsenal of dragons by my side and I think it's time to end this once and for all. "Come, let's get this over with. We do not need this alpha. All we need is to drive those that want to hurt us and take away all those that we cared for. Give him all you've got and drive him away."

With that, several other dragons heed my request and started firing away. I was amazed at how much my words meant to them. I was just an only dragon and they have helped me in battle. Shots after shots of burning flame fired towards the alpha and despite his honed skin, it was not meant to handle so much damage at one time. Soon, the massive dragon went weak.

_Die! I shall not surrender!_

His mouth opened up and as I saw bits and pieces of ice coming out of his mouth, I let loose one final flame of courage and he was gone. A loud boom echoed against the mountain and a thick mist of black smoke covered the gap between us but I knew what was happening. His gigantic tusk, signifying dominance and alpha being, broke and dropped to the ground, leaving only one.

_No! I-I… This can't be happening! I am the alpha!_

"No, you are not the alpha. You are just a pawn of this human. You said you have plans for dominance but all I see is Bludvist controlling over you. It is no different from how you controlled us. Go away and never come back. Go, now, before I skin you alive." I roared once more before the ex-alpha shun away meekly. He couldn't show his face any longer for he was defeated by another dragon.

Rules of dominance states that as long as the alpha was challenged and the challenger wins, a new alpha will be crowned; now, I was the alpha.

_Night Fury… you shall pay… one of these days. I swear upon my life. _

"And I shall be prepared. No, _we _shall be prepared. An alpha cares for his kingdom and his people, to protect our own. This, I learned from my rider's father." That very thought brought a searing pain through my heart but the truth speaks.

With that, the alpha removed himself from Berk and a splash from the waters below signaled his retreat. The villainous Viking was nowhere to be seen and I would presume dead during the battle but we should not be too sure about that.

Once again, Berk was safe and back to the way it was; only with a few changes around here. With me being the new dragon alpha, all of the dragons bow before me but the very thought of instilling fear towards them never crossed my mind, for all of us are us same, as one. Instead, the rest respected me as an alpha and being the playful dragon that I was, getting in trouble was a routine and teasing Cloudjumper was a pleasure. The look of annoyance on his face made me jump with glee.

Hiccup was bestowed with the responsibility of running the village and everyone agreed that he would be the best candidate. For now, the village needs to be mended. Within days, the village was working towards progress. Albeit, filled with treacherous ice here and there but we made peace with it. Men and women alike made their way through and started building up their old homes and houses but the best of all, plenty made themselves available to build a statue of Stoick; the man that made what Berk is today. Meanwhile, Hiccup was busy with running the village and from what I could see; he was a natural born leader. He continues to surprise me every now and then with his greatest imagination and once put to good use, everybody was happy about it.

It was truly a happy end to a never-ending battle. We fought valiantly, tooth and claw, fire against ice but we won. As I stood perched at the highest hill, I looked around and once again the world beyond continues to amaze me. What lay behind those mountains was a mystery and one that I wouldn't hesitate to explore… and with yours truly…

"Hey buddy, what are you looking at?" My rider looked beyond and even without him looking at me; I knew what he was thinking about. "We truly have gone where no one goes…"

Yes, we go, where no one goes.


End file.
